edfandomcom-20200215-history
Virt-Ed-Go
"Vert-Ed-Go" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds build their own clubhouse. Plot According to Eddy, if the boys had their own club house it would just be so cool (and also the membership funds would come in handy for when birds steal your last quarter). But where do they build the perfect club house? Strangely Kevin doesn't want it in his backyard, the landfill site is "too unsanitary" (bet you can't guess who said that) and a local mailbox way too small. Things look bleak until they discover the perfect tree to house "Club Ed". Building work is hazardous to say the least and Ed's fear of heights doesn't help matters much although it doesn't excuse him from work either - Eddy and Double D are only to happy to winch him aloft, although Ed being Ed means he doesn't stay up there long, when he keeps falling off and being lifted time and time again (once Eddy fell with him and Double D has to lift the both of them together). Once Club Ed is built the boys need members (and their money) but Eddy's hard sell act is a little too much for the other kids to swallow, Kevin is skeptical about their stock car and yacht races and Plank has an inkling that Eddy's just going to spend their fees on Jawbreakers anyway! In the end none of it matters as the tree house has been invaded by the Kanker Sisters who are not going to give it up without a fight. Cue balancing along the washing line, lots of water-bombs and another painful pasting for Eddy! Quotes *'Eddy': a crash helmet on pea-brain Ed who has just fallen out of the tree - again "Put this on, it'll protect your head … from what I don't know." ---- *'Eddy': "This is a perfect spot, huh guys?" Kevin: "Hey dorks! Get out of my back yard!" Ed: "Weird. Kevin already has a clubhouse here!" Eddy: "Shut up, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': over his lost quarter "It was in the palm of my hand! Who invented birds anyway?! What good are they?" ---- *'Ed': "That bird just stole my gum!" ---- *'Eddy': "This is cool, having fun Ed?" Ed: "Sure am Eddy!" Eddy: "Watch your step big fellah..." Ed: "Sure am Eddy." out of treehouse ---- *'Eddy': "Ed, why's your helmet tied to your butt?" Ed: "For protection." Eddy: "It's meant for your head!" Ed: "It's my butt!" ---- *'Ed': being called in a mailbox"Hey guys! I may have already won ten thousand dollars!" Trivia *When the Eds are building the clubhouse everything around them is a light shade of blue instead of the normal colors. *In one scene there was only one stripe on Eddy's helmet, instead of two. *When Eddy runs up to Plank, his helmet disappears. *A running gag in the episode seems to be Ed falling out of the clubhouse and Edd and Eddy having to lift him back up with a winch (and once Eddy fell with Ed, and has to be lifted back to the treehouse by Edd). *Ed says "That bird stole my gum!" however, when the bird is seen flying out, there is no gum. *The title is a reference to the medical condition vertigo, however in the title, "vert" is spelt wrong, as "virt". Video This clip was provided by hellsniper911 on youtube. AgzI5mLLwaE Category:Episodes Category:Season 1